This invention relates generally to hydrotherapy and more particularly to a method and apparatus useful in spas, hot tubs, bathtubs and the like (hereinafter, "water tubs") for discharging a water-air stream to impact against and massage a user's body. Application Ser. No. 796,987 filed Nov. 12, 1985, discloses a hydrotherapy unit including a discharge nozzle mounted for translation along a two-dimensional path so as to cause the impacting fluid stream to sweep over an area of the user's body. Application Ser. No. 843,151 filed Mar. 24, 1986, discloses improved hydrotherapy embodiments for translating the discharge nozzle along a substantially random two-dimensional path.
Whereas the aforementioned applications discuss the use of electric pumps to power the disclosed hydrotherapy units, the present invention is primarily directed to a system which derives energy from a tap water supply to power hydrotherapy units, similar to those disclosed in the aforecited applications.
Exemplary hydrotherapy devices for massaging a user's body by moving a discharge nozzle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,340; 4,339,833; 4,220,145; and 3,868,949. Other exemplary hydrotherapy devices for discharging water-air streams are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,168; 4,262,371; 3,905,358; and 3,297,025.
Other systems useful in water tubs for discharging water-air streams, including some systems supplied by a tap water supply source, are disclosed in the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,525,881; 4,502,168; 4,422,191; 4,340,039; 3,805,772; 3,745,994; 3,742,521; 3,736,924; 3,717,142; 3,587,976; 3,541,616; 3,528,411; 3,345,982; 3,340,870; 3,325,829; 3,319,266; 3,297,025; 3,271,790; 3,204,254; and 1,526,179.
Modern bathtub installations frequently include one or more jets mounted in the tub wall for discharging a water-air stream for impacting against the body of a user. Although most such installations include an electric pump for supplying recirculated tub water to the jets, the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,521) does teach systems which avoid the use of electric pumps by using pressurized tap water to produce and discharge a combined flow of fresh water, air, and recirculated tub water.